


somehow, this wasn't what I expected when asked to save the world

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Was expecting more action: lights and swords and shields and big fights...





	

Somehow, this wasn't what I expected  
when asked to save the world.  
I thought big flashy things.  
Lights. Swords and shields.  
Lots of big explosions  
and fireworks at the end  
to wrap up it all.  
But instead it's like  
raising a sheep in a pen.  
Our first task winds up to be  
foraging for food.  
What's that got to do with the world?  
Games are supposed to skip all that  
and animals can live on their own.  
We humans can live on our own as well  
and, really, if it'd been our world,  
we'd have just gone to the store instead.  
Except the stores are all gone.  
I know if I don't feed her, she'll die  
but really: babysitting is supposed to save  
the world? Then why is it no-one else  
can do this job? Why me? I'm good  
at the game but that's more than just  
raising a friend: it's fighting, getting stronger –  
instead, we're just hunting in a forest  
for food, and it feels  
like a waste of time.  
But it's not a game; it's life  
and we do the same, at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #40 - freeverse poetry  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
